Mine:Len's POV
by dbsklover
Summary: Len's POV from my story Mine. He is so cute so had to add what he thought the whole time. one-sided LenxLuka LukaxKaito involved. Don't worry not sad at least I think it isn't...


**I'm a LuKaito fan but I love a cute doting relationship with Len and Luka though. I was watching Len and Luka PVs and felt like writing Len's POV of my other story Mine (LuKaito story). I didn't really show how Len felt in the other story so I'll put it here! I tried to write like a little boy in the beginning, I'd think it'd be easy for me since I act like one but it was kinda hard. -DBSKLOVER**

**

* * *

**Mine: Len's POV

She was so pretty. That was the first thing I thought when I first met her. Of course my sister, Miku, and Meiko were pretty but she was a different kind. She made my heart beat really fast, it was weird but I kind of liked the feeling. I was young then but I'm pretty sure I fell in love at first sight. She stood tall with long silky hair that flowed down her shoulders and back. It looked really soft and my fingers itched to feel it. She had the prettiest aqua eyes. Rin jumped up and hugged her causing her to laugh and that made my heart beat even faster, her laugh was really pretty too. Gakupo tried to hit on her and that kinda made me mad but I smiled to myself when she scoffed him. Kaito tried to talk to her next, I felt worried, girls always turned all giggly around Kaito and I didn't want her to do that too. But she just ignored Kaito, no one seemed to notice but me and Kaito. Meiko and Miku greeted her smiling and she smiled and greeted them back. I was kind of scared, it looked like she didn't like boys seeing the way she treated Kaito and Gakupo, I didn't want to be turned away by her. But being the only one who didn't greet her yet made me stand out soon enough she turned her bright eyes at me. I couldn't move and when I opened my mouth nothing came out. She just stared at me and I felt like I was going to be sick. But all of a sudden I was hit by something soft and I smelt something that smelt like girl if girl was a smell. It was HER.

She was hugging me! I felt my face heating up as she squeezed me. She was soft, of course all girls were soft but I was more aware of everything when it came to her. I felt her long hair trail down my face and I was right, it felt so soft. I began to relax into her hug and slowly I hugged her back. When I did she suddenly went stiff and I got scared did she not want me to hug her back? But she just squeezed me even tighter and squealed," you're so cute!"

And that was my first meeting with Luka Megurine.

I was pretty happy with my relationship with Luka. Well she treated me like a little boy all the time but I was okay as long as she didn't look at any other guys, which she didn't. That was until she started dating Kaito... Kaito saved her from a stalker that snuck into her room one night and the rest went downhill. That's when I started hating being younger than her. I was just a kid while guys like Kaito were men. men around Luka's age. Luka loved me but only as a little boy, she couldn't see me as a man and I guess I wasn't but that didn't mean I didn't hate it. I was scared that night that Luka screamed by the time I reached the room Luka was already in Kaito's arms crying.

"It's okay now" Kaito reassured us, " a stalker entered Luka's room but I got rid of him and the cops are on the way, he's the one moaning outside in the bush." I was shaking from fear and anger. I was scared thinking what could of happened to her and also mad at myself, why couldn't I be strong enough to protect Luka like Kaito did?

But I didn't just stand there. As she was sobbing I walked slowly into the room and asked,"Luka are you okay?" At that she leaped over and clung onto me. That made me feel a little better and seeing Kaito's face made it even better. Though I'm grateful that Kaito reached Luka in time I didn't like how she clung to him. She was only supposed to do that with me.

That night I slept in her room along with Rin. I was in the middle of though Rin was my twin sister I was still jealous, I was going to be Luka's only favorite Kagamine. I snuggled into Luka's shoulder, this was one of the perks of being a little boy but the fact that Kaito was sitting on side of the bed next to Luka kinda darkened the mood. I hugged Luka and she patted my back with her right hand. I began thinking as I was going to sleep. If I was older or closer to Luka's age could I of been able to protect her, would she look at me as a man then, would she still love me the way she does now? My fingers gripped Luka's nightgown tighter, I saw how she looked at Kaito, she saw him as a man and I may be young but it was obvious that Kaito was in love with Luka too. But as I felt Luka pat my back I began to relax, at least this was still the same and the next thing I knew I was asleep. The next day Luka resumed to ignore Kaito which was good until she got attacked again. I was already in the building but yet again Kaito saved her.

I was getting tired of this, why was Kaito always the one saving her. Now a days it just seemed to be Kaito this and Kaito that, I don't hate Kaito I actually like him but just cause I'm a kid doesn't mean I can't get jealous. I did my best to hide it though even after the news that Kaito and Luka were going out. My heart sunk though, I always kind of thought she'd wait for me.

Then came that incident. While Luka was performing someone threw a glowstick at her. We all were shocked, I was about to call out to her when Kaito flashed past me and stormed onstage. "Who threw that?" Unlike his normal voice, he spoke with authority. "She came on stage to perform for you people to make you happy and you disrespect her by not only screaming during her performance but you had to do something so disgusting as to throw something at her too?" Everyone was silent, he looked terrifying . "And all this because you don't like the fact that I love her or want me to date someone _you_ think is right for me? What do you want me to do ignore her, break up with her, date the person you picked? Just so I could get you as my fans, well guess what if you act like that I don't want fans like you! I want honest people who accept my decisions and for you Luka fans I sincerely care for her okay and if you love her so muc as you say why won't you accept what she wants and another-"

Luka was the one to stop him. He didn't look like he was done but he turned away and lifted Luka of stage. My heart sank, that was what a real man was supposed to look like and I could never be able to do that. Though I don't like Kaito being with Luka I respected him. When we went home that night Kaito stayed with Luka throughout the evening. Only he knew what to do. But that night when me, Rin and Meiko checked up on them Kaito was asleep next to her on her bed. Rin awed but I couldn't take the sight and pulled her away.

I learned the next day that Kaito had slept in her room that night and at breakfast Meiko planned to surprise Kaito for his heroic waited downstairs as Meiko called them down. When they came down we all yelled,"congratulations!" But I could only do it half halfheartedly.

"Well that stupid but sweet stunt you pulled yesterday," Meiko smirked at Kaito," got a large amount of the troublemakers out there to quiet down and more people are accepting you guys and leaving Luka alone."

"But it also got you guys some anti-fans too" Rin added and I reached over to cover her mouth. I love Rin but sometimes she doesn't think before she talks.

"We were going to leave that out," I hissed at Rin and smiled apologetically for my sister. We left for the studio to record some more songs but then I decided to go out by myself for a while. I decided to walk around some shops as I aired my mind. All I could think about was Luka, of course it was always like that but now I could only see her with Kaito. Why couldn't I been born earlier? When I heard a "HA!" come from a nearby store.

I looked in the store to see that it was Len pointing at a man who looked like his clone except with red hair and eyes. "Kaito?" I asked and he turned to see me. But he couldn't say anything before I heard stomping and next thing I knew I was engulfed in a hug.

"Leeennnnnn", Luka squealed,"ohhhhh I missed you!" I looked over my shoulder and saw the two Shion's scowling and I smirked to myself. Though being a little boy gave me a lot of disadvantages it didn't mean I didn't have any _advantage. _And you better be sure I used my advantages to the fullest. I played the innocent little boy and even shared an ice cream with Luka just to give Kaito a mental slap. But as the day went on I began getting tired and yawned. "Oh it's getting late Len let's get you home." That eliminated the red head Kaito from the picture. And on the ride home I happened to "accidentally" fall asleep on Luka.

I couldn't stop it after a while I knew Luka was falling in love with Kaito. And I couldn't do anything to stop it. I could only stay by her side at try to be the cheerful little boy that she loved because there was no other way she would be able to love me... Even Gakupo could protect her better than me. He ended up getting stabbed protecting her. Miku felt it was her fault that Gakupo got stabbed and proposed to go on tour but she couldn't go alone some of us had to go with her and I decided to go. I could never protect Luka the way I am now I was going to leave and when I finally become a man I'd come back for Luka. Kaito surprised us by coming along we could of let him come, that would of separated Luka and him. I should be happy right? But I couldn't let him do it, I couldn't hurt Luka like that. We devised a plan to get him to switch places with Luka wither he knew it or not. It worked the next day we played one of Luka's songs Just Be Friends and the next thing we knew he was out of there.

At the airport I got the window seat. I stared at the sky, it would be three years until I saw Luka again, three years until felt her touch, three years until I hear her laugh, three year until I can love her again. Before I knew it I was crying. Rin caught me and hugged me,"don't worry we'll come home again, you can't get homesick yet." Rin started crying herself. I wanted to tell her I was lovesick not homesick but I just clung onto her and sobbed my eyes out.

On ours second year on tour Miku met Kiyoteru, the guy that liked Luka and they started a relationship. They tried to keep it a secret but everyone knew. Rin had more male fans as the years passed too. The more her body developed the more the guys came and the more I had to fight off. She still had the mind of a 14 year old at the age of 17. Which was good, I don't want her hanging out with any creepy guys. I off course grew up too. But it took me a while to notice. I had cut of my little ponytail and wore pants now since shorts were getting a little too short for me. My shirt was a little tight on me but our manager told me to keep it, said it accentuated my muscles. Oh yeah, I got muscles now. I was confused but after a while I began to notice that girls were staring at me like they did to Kaito and Gakupo. I had grown into a man. I couldn't wait to see Luka again!

When we exited the airplane my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I was going to see Luka again after 3 years. What if she didn't like me as a man, what if she only loved me as a little boy? Rin ran ahead of me and I heard Gakupo groan, I chuckled he must of been the first target in sight. But before I knew it I was tackled.

"Len you've grown up so much you're so handsome,"Luka squealed,"you're not the cute little boy I know anymore." Luka was looking up at me now, it always used to be the other way around and I beamed. She was hugging me, nothing changed.

Then I remembered something, another reason why I came back. Luka was now engaged to Kaito. But I just turned into a man I'm not going to give up just yet. I was going to show Luka that I'm a man. I lifted her face up,"that's right I'm not a little boy anymore." Being a man must gave me courage because the next thing I knew I kissed her cheek. It felt so soft and made me feel even more courageous, I flashed her my smirk that knocked girls out in a second. "I had to become handsome if I want any chance of stealing you away from your fiance."

I knew I would never get the courage to do this again so I confessed. "Luka I've been in love with you ever since I was a little kid and now that I'm a man I want to pursue you myself."

I looked over to see Kaito's outraged face and smirked,_ that's right you better be afraid a real man's here now._

_

* * *

_**LOL hope you like. LOLOLOL as I wrote this I started leaning on Len's side but still a major LuKaito fan. I kinda got lazy and skipped the middle part but hope you like anyways.-DBSKLOVER**_  
_


End file.
